Overlord II Episode 09
"Soaring Sparks of Fire" (舞い上がる火の粉 Maiagaru Hinoko) is the ninth episode of the ''Overlord II'' adaptation. It will be broadcasted on March 6, 2018. Summary Sebas, Brain and Climb arrive at the brothel and use two entryways: the front door to the main brothel, and the side entrance to the underground storage area. Climb and Brain take the latter door, while Sebas charges the front. Sebas forewarns the duo that if needed, he will kill opposition inside if he is forced to, with the both of them understanding; they only ask that the Eight Fingers leaders Cocco Doll and Succulent be captured. Sebas easily removes the steal door and knocks away the guards, and comes across Constable Staffan Heivish mercilessly assaulting a slave girl for pleasure. Sebas bitch slaps Staffan into a bloody state, and after the Constable pleas for mercy with money, Sebas concludes he is unworthy of life and kicks him in half. Brain and Climb stop their opposition and locate a trap door (courtesy of items by Gagaran) leading to the underground storage. While Brain scouts further in having Climb stand watch, Coco Doll and Succulent arrive by a hidden passage in front of the young warrior. Succulent uses his illusion magic to gravely injure Climb, until Brain returns & defeats him with his God Slash Technique. The trio are successful in apprehending two of the Eight Fingers, and return to their respective homes: Brain returns to Gazef's home and the two have dinner discussing Climb's progress and Shalltear by name; Sebas returns to the manor, only for Solution to be in her Pleadies attire, telling him Ainz is in the next room waiting to speak with him; Climb returns to Renner, who is pleased he is safe. After Climb retires for the night, Renner calls in the maid she knows is spying on her to tell her about how amazing Climb was- only for her to actually plan on killing the maid for disrespecting Climb within her earshot. Late at night, Zero gathers the remaining members of Six Arms, to kill Sebas, Climb & Brain for opposing them. Major Events * Sebas, Brain, and Climb raid the brothel. * Sebas finds Staffan Heivish beating up a prostitute and murders him for it. * Climb fights against Succulent. * Brain defeats Succulent after he wounds Climb. * Succulent and Cocco Doll are arrested. * Sebas is told that Ainz wishes to speak with him. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Sebas Tian * Brain Unglaus * Climb * Staffan Heivish * Succulent * Cocco Doll * Solution Epsilon * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Gazef Stronoff New Characters * No new characters were introduced during this episode. Abilities Used Known Abilities Martial Arts Tier Spells Skills Locations Known Locations * Re-Estize New Locations * There are no new locations introduced in this episode. Anime Notes * Sebas forcing his way into the brothel wasn't witnessed by Brain and Climb. Gallery Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02 Episodes